Las ventajas de ser Morino Ibiki
by xay-chan
Summary: Él era el mayor experto en tortura e interrogatorios de la aldea. Y había muchas formas de tortura, muchas formas de conseguir la información que quería, y él era un maestro en todas ellas. Podía elegir la que quisiera y nadie cuestionaría sus métodos. Esa era una de las ventajas de ser Morino Ibiki. Drabble


Un nuevo fic, una nueva locura. La verdad, no tengo ni idea de cómo se me ocurren estas historias y, en realidad, esta historia en particular iba a ser de comedia pero creo que al final ha acabado siendo todo lo contrario (aunque a mí sigue pareciéndome divertida aunque con un humor bastaaante negro). Puede que tenga un poco o mucho de OoC, en el caso de Hinata justificado, en el caso de los demás porque nunca me he parado a pensar demasiado en estos personajes en concreto. La idea de este fic surgió mientras leía **"Media Luz" de Kusubana Yoru**, una historia buenísima, diferente e interesante que recomiendo a todos.

Advertencias: leguaje que puede ser considerado fuerte, lime, insinuación de yaoi y violación.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

**Las ventajas de ser Morino Ibiki**

.

.

Morino Ibiki nunca había sido conocido por ser popular con las mujeres. No, era triste que él mismo lo reconociera pero así era. Si por algo era famoso era por su particular talento para la tortura y el interrogatorio, algo que, por lo general, para sus congéneres resultaba espeluznante, y llamarlo así era quedarse corto. Ese era uno de los inconvenientes de ser Morino Ibiki.

Además, si estas no fueran suficientes razones para espantar a las mujeres, también estaban las terribles cicatrices de su cabeza y rostro. Por lo tanto, tampoco se había extrañado nunca de su poco éxito entre el público femenino.

Así que cuando ese día llego a casa, después de un infructuoso interrogatorio a una joven pelirroja llamada Karin, y se encontró a una hermosa joven totalmente desnuda y acostada con una pose provocativa en su cama, no pudo sino sorprenderse. No que su rostro o su reacción dejarán ver su sorpresa, pero ahí estaba.

.

Me llamo Morino Ibiki, esta es mi casa – informó el jounin completamente serio con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda - ¿Tenía usted conocimiento de ello antes de acabar desnuda sobre mi cama? – preguntaba haciendo especial hincapié en el "mi".

Lo tenía – afirmo ella sonriendo de forma sugerente.

¿Hay algún motivo en particular por el que usted este, como ya he dicho antes, desnuda sobre mi cama? – continuó con el particular interrogatorio intentando recordar quien era la joven frente a él y de qué la conocía.

Lo hay.

¿Cuál es?

Seducirte – contestó la chica después de pasear ladinamente su blanca mirada por el cuerpo del hombre.

Y, ¿con qué propósito querría usted seducirme, Hyuuga Hinata? – preguntó ahora llamándola por su nombre, pues esa era la identidad de su particular visitante, nada más y nada menos que la superlativamente tímida heredera de los Hyuuga.

Con el propósito de obtener placer… y provocar placer – añadió giñando un ojo de manera pícara – Es sencillo, Ibiki-san – decía levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta el jounin con un hipnótico movimiento de caderas – Le deseo – susurraba sobre los labios del hombre para, un instante después, fundirse con él en el beso más abrasador, ansioso e incitante que el Morino hubiera experimentado jamás.

.

Ibiki realmente estaba disfrutando de la situación y no era para menos. No todos los días se tenía a mano una joven hermosa y dispuesta besándote como si su vida dependiera de seguir rozando su lengua con la tuya. Podía sentir claramente los pechos llenos de la chica aplastándose contra su torso, sus pequeñas manos recorriendo ansiosas su espalda, sus caderas rozándose con su entrepierna consiguiendo poco a poco que esta despertara. Sí, Ibiki claramente disfrutaba de la situación... Una lástima que tuviera que terminar tan pronto.

.

¡Kuchiyose: Gōmon Heya!

.

Inmediatamente, el espacio alrededor desapareció, dando paso a un cubículo formado por rejas del más resistente metal. La joven, desconcertada, dio dos pasos atrás mirando desconcertada al hombre frente a ella, justo antes de que del suelo y las paredes del extraño cubículo surgieran unos hilos metálicos que la envolvieron y la pegaron a la pared de manera brusca y dolorosa.

Al mismo tiempo, justo en el instante en que los extraños hilos tocaron su piel, la imagen de la chica fue cambiando progresivamente. Donde antes había un largo cabello azulino, ahora podía verse una corta melena blanquecina. Donde había habido una curvilínea figura de mujer, ahora podía distinguirse un musculoso cuerpo claramente masculino. Donde habían estado unos temeros ojos blancos, ahora solo quedaban unos airados ojos violetas.

.

Ahora das tu verdadero rostro – decía el jounin sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

.

.

**Poco antes, en un bosque a las afueras de Konoha…**

.

.

Ese plan tiene muchos fallos, - comentaba Juugo - es imposible que sea tan fácil infiltrase en Konoha, y mucho menos colarse en la sección de interrogatorios para sacar a Karin.

¡Ya, Juugo, deja de darle vueltas! – exclamaba Suigetsu hastiado del pesimismo calmado de su compañero – La cosa es sencilla: esperamos en el bosque hasta que aparezca algún ninja de Konoha. Me convertiré en agua y al tocarlo podré modificar el agua hasta hacer una perfecta copia suya. Una vez convertido, tú te encargas de retener al ninja aquí, así me colaré en la aldea sin levantar sospechas, llegaré hasta la sección de interrogatorios y una vez allí me inventaré cualquier excusa para entrar. Noqueo a los guardias, saco a Karin, y, con nuestra rastreadora al lado, por fin podremos encontrar a Sasuke y todos felices y contentos. ¿Ok?

Sigo pensando que es un pésimo plan – reiteraba Juugo suspirando – Además, los ninjas de la sección de interrogatorios no son tipos corrientes. He escuchado mucho sobre ellos, en especial de un jounin llamado Morino Ibiki. Es experto en jugar con la mente de las personas, no lograrías engañarlo de ninguna manera.

¡He, he! Eso tiene fácil solución. – decía el albino confiado.

¿Cuál?

En vez de capturar a un ninja, capturamos a una kunoichi. Yo me encargo del resto.

.

.

**De vuelta en el momento actual…**

.

.

¡Qué demonios…! – exclamaba Hozuki Suigetsu mientras forcejeaba con las cuerdas metálicas e intentaba escapar convirtiendo su cuerpo en agua, cosa que empezaba a ver, era imposible.

Bienvenido a mi particular cámara de tortura. No importa lo que intentes, jamás lograrás escapar de aquí – decía mientras el suelo se abría bajo sus pies dejando ver una intrincada serie de poleas y engranajes que comenzaban a girar, haciendo que las cuerdas poco a poco ejercieran más presión sobre la piel del albino.

¿Qué coño intentas hacer? – preguntaba el chico empezando a asustarse con la situación.

Es sencillo… - empezaba a decir Ibiki, emulando la frase que el albino antes le dirigiera a él - … ahora tú y yo vamos a empezar a hablar de verdad. A través del dolor seremos capaces finalmente de entendernos. Así que dime, ¿quién eres? ¿Qué haces en Konoha?

¡Vete al infierno! Jamás te diré nada, aunque estas cuerdas me corten el cuerpo trozo a trozo – gritaba el chico, antes de apretar sus afiladas mandíbulas para soportar el dolor.

Sabes, hay muchos tipos de tortura y yo soy experto en todas ellas. Dolor físico, dolor emocional, humillación… - enumeraba el jounin mientras se acercaba a su presa – Ahora me pregunto, ¿cómo de lejos habrías llegado con tu escena de seducción? – con un movimiento de sus manos las cuerdas que apresaban al chico comenzaron a moverse haciendo que el joven quedara ahora completamente de espaldas al mayor.

¿Qué…?

¿Te habrías detenido solo con besarme y manosearme un poco? – con otro movimiento de sus manos, las cuerdas que mantenían juntas las piernas del chico desaparecieron, siendo sustituidas por otras que las abrieron al máximo.

¡Detente! ¡¿Qué haces?! – gritaba Suigetsu empezando a entrar en pánico.

¿O me habrías llevado a la cama? – un movimiento de manos final y el torso del albino quedó inclinado hacia delante con su cara presionando contra la metálica pared. - ¿Habrías llegado hasta el final?

¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te lo diré todo! – gritaba el Hozuki agitándose, desesperado por escapar de las cuerdas que iban cruelmente cortando su piel, mientras escuchaba a sus espaldas los claros sonidos de una persona desvistiéndose. - ¡No! ¡Por favor!

.

Pero Morino Ibiki no lo haría, no pararía, no le soltaría. El chico, fuera quien fuera, había provocado esta situación e Ibiki no la desaprovecharía. Al fin y al cabo él era Morino Ibiki el mayor experto en tortura e interrogatorios de la aldea y, como había dicho antes, había muchas formas de tortura. Muchas formas de conseguir la información que quería, algunas más placenteras que otras, y él era un maestro en todas ellas. Podía elegir la que quisiera, la que más le conviniera en el momento o la que más le apeteciera y nadie diría nada al respecto, nadie cuestionaría sus métodos. Esa era una de las ventajas de ser Morino Ibiki.

.

Fin

.

.

¿Demasiado enfermo y demencial? Yo reconozco que muy normal no es. En un principio planeaba escribir un Ibihina y al final ha acabado siendo un Ibisui y admito que no tengo ni idea de en qué punto o por qué motivo se produjo el drástico cambio en el argumento. Así que comentarios, quejas, consejos, amenazas… como siempre son bien recibidos (en este caso en particular, tengo curiosidad por saber lo que pensáis de esta historia). Besos

Xay-chan

.


End file.
